Just Another Morning After Story
by Lara Knight
Summary: Read the tittle...Just my take on how it should all go down...


The morning after AU Beckett didn t quit her job.

Her body didn t feel sore. It should but it didn t. For the fist time in a long time she felt good.

But she still felt tired, they had been up until the early hours of the morning *cough* moving on.  
This is when she noticed the warm body next to her. This is when she first realized his arm.

His arm was curled protectively around her waist, but it was tighter than it needed to be, almost as if he was was worried that if he let her go she would leave.

She felt safe there, naked in his arms. But she needed to get up, she looked a mess he couldn t wake up and see her like this.  
No, his Kate Beckett was always perfect. She slowly removed his hand from her waist, hoping he wouldn t wake up and think she was trying to sneak out.  
She eased her way out of bed, trying not to move too much. And thats when it hit her, the wave of cool air of which really made her realize the fact that she was still naked.

The clothes from the night before were scattered everywhere. His pants were on the floor, her panties were on the alarm clock in the corner and her black lace bra was hanging off the top of the wardrobe.  
-how did they get there?- she asked herself. They hadn t been exactly careful or quiet last night. - Oh my god, what if ..Matha heard us? Or even worst Alexis!- the worst thought she had ever had.  
Shame grew over her like a bad rash. She felt horrible, guilty and bad. The last one was a bit of a turn on considering she was still naked and in a room with a bed .and her Castle.  
She quickly grabbed his shirt and covered herself up, not that anyone would she her. And walked into his bathroom. She was almost unsure what to do. She washed her face and brushed her hair but didn t put on make up she didn t want to be too obvious.

Castle awoke to an empty bed, yet it wasn t cold. He reached over to the other side expecting to find some bimbo he hooked up with. But no, an empty bed.

-No, was that a dream?- he thought he had the most wonderful dream that Kate Beckett came to his house in the middle of the night and said she wanted him, of all people him.

Then he heard a sound from his bathroom. Arrrrrr .Castle! the female voice spoke. He knew who s voice it was and smiled. Arrr Castle, what? he walked to the doorway and asked.

Did you mark me? she turned and looked at him with a im-not-happy-with-you-castle look. Mark you? he asked confused.

This! she replied pulling off the shouldered of his shirt she was wearing. And there on her neck was a very big hicky.

I don t know what your talking about, Kate. trying not to smile. You did this on purpose didn t you! she almost yelled. Maybe he answered.

Maybe? she asked. Maybe I did that as revenge.. he stated.

Revenge for what? she asked not recalling anything she had been mean to him about in the last 24 hours. You ..kinda bite me. he said quietly.

Kate Beckett was not a biter or at least she had never been before.

Hahaha. I don t think so Castle. Im not usually a bitter. she said poking fun at him. Ohh yeah? Then how do you explain this? he asked and showed her the many bit marks on his shoulders.

Kate was shocked. - did I really bite him that hard?- she asked herself. Yeah thats what I thought. he answered her silence. Im so sorry, Rick. Maybe I can make it up to you? she asked innocently.

I can think if a few ways you could he smiled a cheeky smile. She smiled back and tackled him back onto the bed. They lay on the bed for a second, Kate snaked her long legs around Rick s and sat up on top of him.

He hair dangled down and she tucked it behind he ear. Castle never thought -especially lately- the day would come when the tough detective that he had followed around for four years would be apologizing for bitting him the night before.

Is that my shirt? he asked looking at the oversized, button up, black, tailored shirt Beckett was wearing. Umm yeah. I got cold when I got up. she answered. I like it on you. he said with a wicked smile. Yeah? she asked unsure of were this conversation was going.

yeah. But I like it even better off you. he said still grinning like crazy. Then why don t we take it off me then? she answered and slowly took off the shirt. They both laughed and fell Back into bed.

Great. Now Im late. she said looking at her watch. There *cough* cuddling took up an hour and now she was late for work. You mean, were late. he corrected her. You coming back to work? she asked surprised.

Yeah, If thats okay with you? he asked turning over to look at her reaction.

Yeah. But umm ..maybe we shouldn t tell people about us yet?

If you don t want to. But why not?

Because I want us to be us for a while before everyone else knows.

That might but hard.

Why?

on your neck, where did that come from? 2. Im not sure I can keep my hands off you at work.

Ohh shit. she got up from the bed and walked around to the bathroom to look at it. Castle was very happy with his view.

Castle?

Mmmmm he answered still looking at her *cough* body.

Where never gonna get out of here if you keep looking at me like that She had a point they wouldn t.

He smiled and walked over to the bathroom.

Now get ready if your coming to work. she said not looking at where he was.

Why don t you take the day off? he asked as his arms moved around her hips.

because-" she looked up at him without her heels on she was much shorter than him. He kissed her before she could finish the sentence and moved backwards towards the bed again.

1 and a half hours later .

Great, now were really late! she said angrily.

Hehhe sorry. he said.

that was my fault. he apologized.

Come on, dummy before people suspect anything. she said while trying to reach those panties that were on op on the wardrobe.

I don t like the secret thing he said.

Rick we talked about this.

But its no fun!

No fun?

I don t get to tell anyone that I finally got the girl of my dreams

This got an eye roll from Kate it was cute but clich .

How about this? The whole day you get to try and get away with doing stuff she winked at him.

Hmmmm ..this could be fun after all. And best part is if all I wont have to keep my hands of you all day he said obviously happy about the new plan.

At the station .

Kate had used make up to try and cover up the hicky but Castle had made a pretty good one. She had no idea what to tell people if they saw.  
The vic is Ryan Tyson, 25 year old male. Nice of you two to join us. Esposito said with a smile like always.

I was busy. Doctors appointment. Beckett was the first to speak up.

And you, Castle did you have a doctors appointment too? he asked with sarcasm.

No, I was helping Alexi with some stuff he replied quickly. She had forgot to ask him if alexis was home last night.

Whatever, Gates wants to see you Beckett. Ryan added.

Beckett! Office now! Gates yelled from the hallway.

Yes, sir. she replied. She walked in and closed the door.

Beckett, the mayor wants him -points to Castle- here for another 3 years. Hes doing 3 more books on you. Now if you don t want him here nows the time to speak up. Gates sternly said.

Sir, I would be fine with him staying for another 3 years. Beckett calmly said.

Are you sure?

Yes, sir

Okay then. Ill let the major know And as quick as that Beckett walked out back into the boardroom she always felt a bit overwhelmed after talking to Iron Gates.

You staying for another three years she whispered in Castles ear.

Beckett. The boys. castle said calmly.

-Oh shit.- she looked around nope not looking. This was going to be harder than she thought.

Somethings different, bro Espo said to Ryan looking over at Beckett and Castle.

You too? hey?

Yeah. They re different.

But how?

Kate s smiling a lot more, a lot more at Castle. When he starring at her she isn t stopping him. And before she whispered in his ear when she thought we weren t looking. he listed.

Yeah and there lunch break they went off without us and didn t come back for ages.

I wonder if lanie knows anything?

I don t know, maybe.

I will text her

-Message sent-

A few seconds later ..

She doesn t know anything Espo finally said.

No one, expect them do..

Late that night ..

Castles in the break room, Beckett in the boardroom. Ryan and espo in board room too.

I m going stretch my legs Beckett told the boys. Oh okay. Wheres Castle?

I think he went home.

Ohh and lanie wanted to talk to you.

Okay see you guys in a bit

Minutes later ..

Castle was standing outside the storeroom waiting. He saw her coming she walked straight at him and stopped directly in front of him.

She grabbed his collar and pushed him into the storeroom. He pushed her back closing the door. He crushed there lips together before immediately deepening the kiss.

His devilish tongue ran along her bottom lip before tormenting it. His place his hands on either side of her head blocking her in, it wasn t like she was going to go anywhere anyway.

While she began to unbutton his shirt

20 minutes later

Kate walked out with a big smile, but still trying to fix her messy hair and button up her top as Rick did the same.

She gave him a quick peck and whispered See you tonight before running off. The messy hair did not got unnoticed nor did the lipgloss messing.

But nor espo or ryan were sure the only thing they were sure of was that there friends were acting strangely.

Next day...

Why did you two turn up in the same car? Lanie asked in the carpark after seeing Castle and Beckett walk in together.

My car broke down. Beckett recovered first.

Castle offered to give me a ride until it was fixed.

Hmmm ..Kate, morgue. Now! lanie said before leaving them.

Be careful she might find out, shes like a smart little spy. Castle joked before they got into the lift.

They got to the 12 and Castle got off.

Good luck. he said just before the door closed. Kate pressed the button and took a few moments to clear her head and try to look calm.

Whats with you and writer boy? lamie asked as soon as kate entered the morgue.

-Writer man- she thought.

Nothing. Why? she played dumb.

Somethings different.

No there isn t

Girl, I know when somethings different and with you two there is. she said waving a pen at her friend.

Lanie, there is nothing going on with me and Rick.

You didn t call him Rick before -thats true she didn t-

I felt it sounded better She dropped the pen. Kate bent doen and picked it up. This movement, moved her hair showing only the smallest red mark that her make up missed.

WHAT IS THAT? Lanie yelled.

What is what? Kate asked.

That read mark on your neck! Kate reached up to her neck.

-that dam rick!- she thought.

Lanie, I don t know what you talking about. Kate stated.

Let me look!

No! Kate demanded moving to escape Lanie's hands.

Why not?

Because! Lanie tried to look at it again and pulled Kate s hand off her neck.

And began wiping off some of the make up. Kate sat down. Once lanie saw something there was no stopping her.

Kate, is this what I think it is? she asked calmly.

What do you think it is?

A huge hicky. That you have almost covered up with make up

Then your right. Kate sais ashamed of leting Lanie find out.

OH MY GOD! From who! Thank god you moved on from writer boy!

Writer man! kate protested instinctively.

Writer man? Writer man? Oh my god! Writer boy have you a hicky!

He may have. Kate knew she was found out, so ~why not have some fun?~ she thought.

And he gave you a hicky when you two were!

Were ..making out against his front door.

Lanie was shocked. Kate was making out against castles front door with castle!

And did you give him one?

Nope .but

But?

He kinda has

kinda had what?

Umm .

Kate!

He kinda had bite marks on his shoulders and nail marks on his back.

And this happened while you were making out against his front door?

Ummm .no.

Then where?

In his bed. Kate said quietly.

OH MY GOD. Wait, are you serious?

Serious of what? Kate was enjoying playing dumb with Lanie.

That you were making out and then went to his bedroom and put bit marks all over him. Did you two? Silence Kate didn t know how to say that what had happened.

Kinda. Yeah.

Omfg. Wait, why were you at his house?

I couldn t lose him. I sat on swings that we sat on together in the pouring rain and realized that I couldn t live without him.

So you?

I went to his house in drenched clothes and kissed him. Told him how sorry I was about everything. And how I nearly died-"

"Wait! You nearly died! Lanie Interupted.

Ill get to it

Okay. Continue.

How I nearly died and all I could think about was him, I just wanted him. And then I kissed him. Then all if a sudden his was kissing back. We started make out against his front door. It started getting hot so we moved to the bedroom, were I put scratch and Bite marks on him.

And you nearly died? Lanie was now sitting down next to Kate, it was alot to take in.

I was hanging off a building and I hear his voice telling me to hold on. And I did and survived.

You have sex with Rickard castle the playboy writer?

Its not just sex.

A RELATIONSHIP WITH RICHARD FREAKING CASTLE?

Yeah.

Wow

We had sex in the storage room too...

Lanie's mouth dropped.

When?

Yesterday night when the boys were still here.

Like why?

The rush of it all Kate smiled, gald that someone knew her big secret.

Lanie knows she said as soon as she walked into the breakroom.

What? he wales over to her and closed the door and began to shut the windows.

She saw the mark! she said ashamed.

ohh Castle looked like a sad puppy.

Sorry, its my fault.

Not really. I let you. She teased.

You didn t let me!

Ohh yeah I did, and you did a horrible job at it. She rolled her eyes.

Castle grinned that evil grin again. Can I try again? he asked before moving to kiss her.

Mmmmm God!. she moaned into his ear as he pushed her against the break room wall, still attacking her month.

God is a bit formal, Rick is fine. he said in between kisses.

Rick ..Rick! he unexpectedly grabbed her ass. This brought her back down to earth.

They were making out against a wall -again- but this time it was a work, this couldn t happen.

Rick! she said pushing him off her. Rick looked confused, she was into this right? Before she was right? Or did he get carried away?

Rick, its okay. I want this but not here. People remember! she reassured him.

Ohh, yeah. Sorry, babe. he apologized. With a sad look on his face. This was one of the cutest looks shes ever seen.

She couldn t resist it. She attacked his month this time pushing him back before hitting the wall. There tongues began there devilish dance again.

He flipped them so she was against the wall making a small bang noise. Not that either of Them noticed, they were preoccupied.

He began working his way down her neck. She draped her leg around his hip. Hey Beckett, we thought you d left without your handbag but- and then the tough detective Kevin Ryan froze in complete shock.

Kate and Rick froze too. They forgot where they were again. So they stood there with Kate s shirt half undone, Rick was half way down kissing her neck.

And her leg was hooked around his hip. She felt the blush begin to creep up her neck. As Ryan looked as if he was unsure were to look.

Umm .Ryan this isn t what it looks like! Kate lied.

I didn t see anything he said before quickly closing the door, he looked like a kid seeing his parents in bed together.

Do you think he thinks? she asked him.

Yeah. I think he knows what we were doing. .

Crap.

Ryan POV

-Were they? I think they were. It looked like they were. Beckett s shirt was undone and Castle was most defiantly kissing her chest. I think i saw her leg hooked around his hip too. Ohh they were!

Kate Beckett the tough, no nonsense, homicide detective boss was most defiantly making out with writer boy, play boy nine year old with a sugar rush Richard Castle in the break room.

They were that horny that they couldn t wait until they got home!- Ryan thought as he walked thought the hallways of the 12th precinct.

They snuck out of the precinct to Kate s apartment. *Bang* her bed collapsed. They fell into each others arms. What *pant* are we *pant* gonna do about *pant* Ryan?

She managed to say. I don t know. As long as I'm with you I don t care. Whatever you want to do. he explained looking deep into her eyes.

She smiled that was the sweetest thing anyone had ever said to her. Lets try and keep it between us for a little longer, please?

Whatever you want he said again before kissing her again.

Lara Knight 


End file.
